Birthday Sex
by xKittyPetrovax3
Summary: AU-ish Oneshot. Hayley/Rebekah. Femslash!


"It is way too early for you to be getting out of bed right now." Hayley says, her eyes just barely cracked open as she watches her wife crawl out of bed.

"I got an email from work. They need me to Skype with someone. It's really important or I swear I would not be getting out of bed." Rebekah replies, turning toward Hayley and reaching her hand out to smooth down her hair.

"But it's my birthday." Hayley says, giving Rebekah her best pout.

"I know. I'm sorry. Just this one thing, and then I swear I'm yours for the rest of the day. I'll turn my phone off and everything." Rebekah stands up then, giving Hayley a fantastic view of her naked ass, and now Hayley's just horny. Especially because the only thing Rebekah _is_ wearing is one of Hayley's t-shirts.

Hayley sighs, and watches as Rebekah tugs it over her head, revealing the swell of her perfect breasts. "If you're trying to turn me on, it's working." Hayley says.

Rebekah grins, "Good, that means you'll be ready for me when I get off this call."

"Or maybe I'll just start without you." Hayley says, sliding her hand down her body and smirking at Rebekah.

"You wouldn't dare." Rebekah says.

"Fine." she sighs. "But hurry up."

Rebekah grins, nods, and starts putting on decent work clothes. Then she grabs her laptop and heads in the direction of her home office. Hayley huffs out a puff of air, and tries to settle back into sleep.

She can't get comfortable though, she's too wired, and it's not long before she gives up. She picks up a shirt and a pair of sleep pants and throws them on before heading into Rebekah's office. Rebekah's already on the call, so Hayley creeps into the room as quietly as she can. Her gaze falls to Rebekah's long legs, exposed underneath her short skirt, and that's when she gets the idea.

She grins at Rebekah and walks toward her desk. The computer is facing away from her, so the person on the call can't see her as she gets down on her knees and crawls under Rebekah's desk.

She hears Rebekah's breath hitch a little as she presses a kiss against the side of her knee, and she smiles against the skin there. She pushes Rebekah's chair back a little, and scoots forward so that Rebekah can see her under the desk. Then she looks up at her, and cocks her head, questioning wether or not this is okay. Rebekah nods minutely, and Hayley slides her hands up Rebekah's thighs.

She slips her hands underneath Rebekah's skirt and hooks her fingers over the waistband of her underwear. Rebekah just barely lifts up off the seat, and Hayley slips the underwear down and off, before bunching up her skirt.

She noses against the inside of her upper thighs, letting her lips drag lightly against Rebekah's skin. Rebekah squirms just a little bit in her chair, trying to keep her voice calm and even and Hayley grips Rebekah's hips and licks out slowly over her clit.

Rebekah's voice hitches slightly from the suddenness of it, but she recovers quickly. Hayley is determined to make her come apart before she can end the call though, so she presses closer to Rebekah and sweeps her tongue out in slow circles.

Rebekah clenches her legs a little harder on both sides of Hayley's face, and Hayley flicks her tongue a few times before slipping it down lower and fucking into Rebekah with it. She slides one hand over Rebekah's leg, and presses her fingers against Rebekah's clit, circling it rapidly.

Rebekah's breath catches and Hayley works her harder, speeding her fingers up, and sweeping her tongue back up to join them on her clit. She hears Rebekah let out the tiniest whimper before she gets herself back under control, and Hayley moves her fingers, slipping one inside of her.

Rebekah presses forward, just barely, trying to get Hayley's finger deeper and Hayley swirls her tongue faster. She slips another finger in with the first one, and crooks them, rubbing until she finds the spot that makes Rebekah slip a little and let out a harsh breath.

Hayley hears the person on the other end of the Skype call ask if Rebekah is alright, and Hayley just barely keeps herself from laughing. She pulls back for just long enough for Rebekah to recover enough to answer the question without moaning.

As soon as she hears Rebekah say, "I'm fine." she presses back in, flicking her tongue rapidly. She can tell Rebekah is struggling not to come, from the way her breathing is a little bit labored, and the way her legs are squeezing Hayley's head.

And as soon as she hears Rebekah say, "Well, I hope that cleared things up for you. Have a good day." and shut her laptop, she goes in for the kill. She swirls her tongue in quick, tight circles, and Rebekah reaches down to tangle her fingers in Hayley's hair.

She moans out, "Fuck, fuck, oh fuck, Hayley." and then she comes with a shudder. Hayley licks her through it gently, until Rebekah pushes her away and then she crawls out from under the desk.

"Well, crawling out from under your desk probably isn't the most graceful or sexy thing I've ever done, but I'm hoping you are too fucked out to care." Hayley says, as she brushes off her knees and stands up.

"What are you wearing?" Rebekah says, raising one of her eyebrows.

"You don't like my outfit?" Hayley asks.

"I'd like it better off of you." Rebekah says, biting her bottom lip as she grins at Hayley.

"Yeah? Well then come on." Hayley says, grabbing her hand and leading her back toward their bedroom. They fall onto the bed and Rebekah climbs on top of her, kissing her forcefully, and then sitting up and tugging her own shirt over her head.

She's wearing a pink, lacy bra but it quickly gets discarded too, and Hayley trails a hand up Rebekah's stomach and thumbs at one of her nipples.

Rebekah lets out a breathy gasp, and grinds down, but then she says, "Nope, birthday girl, it's your turn to feel good." Then she leans down and presses a kiss to Hayley's jawline, before tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

Hayley leans up enough to let Rebekah pull her shirt off and then ditches her bra before laying back down. Rebekah presses kisses over Hayley's chest, and down her firm stomach, before licking over first one nipple and then the other.

Hayley moans out, twisting her hands in the blanket. Rebekah moves her hands to the waistband of Hayley's pants, tugging them off along with her underwear. She crawls further down the bed, and positions herself between Hayley's legs, running her hands up her legs, and pressing her hips down into the mattress.

She kisses a trail up one of her inner thighs, before licking into Hayley with no warning. Hayley thrusts her hips up, and moans Rebekah's name.

Rebekah lifts one of her hands off of Hayley's hip, and trails her finger closer and closer to where Hayley needs it. When she finally slips the finger inside her Hayley sighs happily, pushing up against it, wanting it deeper.

Rebekah continues to flick her tongue over Hayley's clit, as she pumps her finger in and out.

"Rebekah, more, please, come on." Hayley says, and Rebekah slips another finger in beside the first, pumping them slowly.

"Do you still want more?" Rebekah asks.

Hayley breathes harshly, just barely managing to push out the word, "Yes."

"Want me to get the strap on and fuck you with it?" Rebekah asks.

"Yes, fuck, yes, please." Hayley's legs are trembling as Rebekah expertly swirls her tongue around her clit.

Rebekah pulls off and stands up, rummaging around in the dresser drawers until she finds what she's looking for. She loses her skirt and steps into the harness and adjusts it, before crawling back into bed, and straddling Hayley.

"Alright, birthday girl, do you wanna do it like this? Or do you wanna be on top?"

"Like this." Hayley says, gripping Rebekah's hips and pulling her closer.

Rebekah grips the end of the dildo, and positions it so she can slide into Hayley slowly.

"Fuck, that feels so good." Hayley says.

Rebekah sits up fully, arching her back a little, and she looks so beautiful. Her hair fans out behind her, and when she slides her hands up her body to grasp at her breasts, Hayley can't help the moan that escapes her.

Rebekah tweaks at her nipples for just a moment before bending down toward Hayley, sucking a bruise into her neck. It won't last, but the feeling of it still drives Hayley crazy. Rebekah grips her arms, and thrusts her hips faster, pressing in and out of Hayley at a rapid pace.

Hayley bites gently into Rebekah's shoulder, before whispering, "Scream for me." into her ear.

Rebekah lets out a huff of laugher at that, keeping up the brutal pace of her hips.

Hayley smirks up at her.

Rebekah rolls her eyes, but her expression is pure fondness. She dips her head down and kisses the edge of Hayley's mouth before sitting back up, moaning loudly as she drags her hands back up her own body.

"Touch yourself for me." Rebekah says. "Please."

Hayley hums, pleased, and slides a hand down her body, fingers dipping into her wet slit as she rubs them over her clit.

Rebekah keeps up the motion of her hips and Hayley can't help her cry of, "Oh, fuck."

Rebekah is relentless with her pace, and it only takes a few more quick circles of Hayley's fingers over her clit, before Hayley is arching up off the bed and coming with a loud cry of Rebekah's name. Rebekah pulls out, looking smug, and slips out of the harness before collapsing down into bed beside Hayley.

"Looks like you were the one screaming." Rebekah says, smirking against the skin of Hayley's arm.

Hayley pulls the blanket over them and leans in pressing a kiss against Rebekah's temple as she pulls her closer.

"So, good birthday so far?" Rebekah asks.

"Yeah, good birthday." Hayley replies.

Rebekah laughs quietly, her breath warm against Hayley's shoulder, before wrapping her arms around Hayley's waist. "Good."


End file.
